youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Benson
Benson is Mordecai and Rigby's boss in Regular Show. The point of his character is to teach kids that it's okay to not listen to your boss and he's a big meanie if he yells at you for not doing your job and if you piss him, he will eat your organs from the inside out. And he is a Gumball Machine. Biography Benson was born in Koridai, he graduated from his school during his childhood. Then, Benson developed an angry and selfish personality. Such was his anger, that one day he killed one of his partners of the school, Benson hid the corpse of his friend and buried in his backyard. Benson then start a life of sports in which term being hit by Terry Crews and I.M. Meen. Benson again fell into a depression and would do it again after Mordecai and Rigby work at the park. The Park After his failure in the Sport, Benson got a job like the administrator of The Park. Lamentably he didn't expect two idiots working together at the same time. After 3 months of stress, Benson was tired of Mordecai and Rigby and decided to punish them calling his god do something terrible to them. But had a price to pay, Benson henceforth become an evil bloodthirsty. Benson then agreed. Mordecai and Rigby were so sad and weak that they only thought about committing suicide . Befriending Trevor Philips Due to being stressed from work and the incompetence of Mordecai and Rigby, Benson wanted to look for something to ease his mind. He then met Mr. Trevor Philips in 2011, and the two became good friends while consuming meth. 2012 Arrest One day, when Mordecai and Rigby repeatedly failed or refused to perform their simply daily tasks, Benson did not fire them like he always threatened, but flew into a fit of rage that resulted in Rigby's death, Benson ate his body and Mordecai was traumatized. Mordecai immediately ran to the police and Benson was arrested minutes afterwards while he was raping the deformed body of Rigby. Benson was serving a 50-year sentence in Hyrule State Prison for second-degree murder. 2033 Death When Moar Krabs became ruler of the park, Benson escaped from Hyrule, (Someone left the door open), and he tried to stop Moar Krabs reign of terror as Benson's term as park ruler has not been finished; so he challenged moar krabs to a fight however moar krab,s fireballs destroyed benson however the park employees destroyed moar krabs 2034 revival Dr. Robotnik who became the new park ruler finds out that Benson has died, so he goes to the park, however the employees refused to let him rule the park. Robotnik left to get an army of ex-cons, drug dealers, and a large amount of mercenaries. The employees revived Benson by injecting him with a large dose of methampetamine. The employees fough and killed the ex-cons, the mercenaries and drug dealers. Benson fought Robotnik, however, Benson outsmarted Robotnik by shooting him with a handgun seven times. Robotnik survived and Benson was arrested and charged with attempted murder and was sentence to Hyrule for over 9000 years Gallery Escape and Suicide Benson escaped from Hyrule State Prison with other prisoners during the midnight in the sewers. Benson eventually hears about the death of Mordecai and made a statue in his honor, on the plate was saying "The idiotic gamer most blue in the world". Benson committed suicide two months after the death of Mordecai, the cause of his suicide is unknown. Then theories came: 1.Benson felt guilty about the death of Mordecai and Rigby. 2.Benson makes pudding at 4am because he lost control of his life. 3.Benson was killed by other murderers, I.M. Meen, Da-Da or Insane Woody. 4.Benson pissed off Trevor Philips He was brought back to live AGAI,By the BingBong Gang and he joined the group Videos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Regular Show Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Angry Category:Loves Children Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Revived Category:Christians Category:Suicidal